


Doppelganger

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fangirls, Gen, Humor, Long-suffering Shige, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: 5 times Shige got mistaken for Tegoshi. Life as an idol is hard.





	Doppelganger

The girl sitting next to him was a KAT-TUN fan. She had a Koki sticker on the back of her cell phone and she was watching the Real Face con on her iPod. The girl sitting next to her was a KAT-TUN fan too; _she_ had an Akanishi keitai strap that jingled with every bump of the train. Every so often, the first girl would turn to her friend, offer her an earbud and they'd listen together. Shige squirmed in his seat, just a little, hoping to get her attention. He wanted fans to notice him too, even if he wasn't Koki.

And surprisingly they did.

"Hey! Aren't you in NewS? Mo-chan, isn't he in NewS?" the girl sudddenly exclaimed, tugging on her friend's sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah, you are, aren't you!" her friend－Mo-chan－chimed in.

Shige tried to recover from his shock. They knew him. Even as KAT-TUN fans. Maybe he wasn't so unpopular after all.

"Let's take a picture!" the first girl continued, pulling out her cell phone and snapping a shot of them sitting together. Shige's victory sign was only halfway up, but his smile was perfectly in place.

"Rie, come on! We'll miss our stop!" Mo-chan had gotten up and moved to the double doors while Rie was documenting her brush with fame and was now waiting impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Rie grumbled. "But isn't it so cool? No one will believe we met Tegoshi-san from NewS on the train!"

The train doors slid smoothly shut behind the girls and the train started off for the next station. Shige slumped down in his seat. No one knew him afterall.

*

"Sir, sir! Please wait!" Their waitress from the restaurant rushed up. She held up a wallet. Forced it into Shige's hands. "You left this on the counter when you paid," she explained. Shige looked at the wallet perplexed. This was not his wallet.

The waitress was already returning to the shop. "Wait, ma'am! This--"

"Ano..." Tegoshi cut in. "That's actually mine."

Shige turned the wallet over as he handed it to Tegoshi. Sure enough, the ID peeking out through the clear plastic window on the back had Tegoshi's smiling face on it.

*

"Hey, Shige, you're not doing anything tomorrow afternoon, are you?" Tegoshi asked from his seat on the couch.

"I have a morning class, but yeah, I'm free in the afternoon," Shige replied.

"Can you do me a favor then? I'd really appreciate it!" Tegoshi said.

"What kind of favor?"

"TegoMassu has a function tomorrow afternoon, but I also have a class then－it's just a general philosophy class, so it should be easy－and I didn't realize they were at the same time until just now, so I was wondering if maybe you couldn't go and take notes for me?" Tegoshi explained.

Shige's brow wrinkled in a frown. "What? Why don't you just buy notes from one of your classmates later like everyone else?"

"Are you kidding me? What if I got caught? They'd kick me out of Johnny's and NewS would be back on suspension _again_．I am not doing that to my career." Tegoshi retorted.

"Ok, fine," Shige sighed.

"Thank you!"

Tegoshi's bear hug of gratefulness was a little overwhelming. Shige patted him on the back with one arm despite the awkward angle. "Don't mention it."

Shige slipped into the classroom exactly a minute from time; not so early that he'd have to explain himself to classmates, but not so late that the teacher might notice him. He took a seat towards the back where he could still see the lecture.

"Ah! Tegoshi-kun," said a boy slipping into the row after Shige. "You normally sit up front, don't you. Need a change of scenery?" Class was starting, so Shige just nodded dumbly. "Oh, and you changed your hair. I think the last one suited you better."

*

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me which dressing room NewS is in?" Shige politely asked one of the backstage staff.

The woman frowned at him, checked her clipboard, and then demanded, "Didn't I show you the room already?"

"No, sorry," Shige replied. "There were delays and I just got here."

The woman nooded curtly and then, motioning for Shige to follow, started back into the labrynth of rooms behind the sets. She stopped a short while later in front of a door just like all the doors in the hallway. Shige could hear his bandmates joking through the wood and drywall.

She checked her clipboard again. "You've already been checked in. Don't let your bandmates do that in the future, Tegoshi-san. And when Kato-san arrives, tell him to come see me. He's late."

All Shige could manage was an "I'm Kato," before the woman strode briskly back to the soundstage.

*

Two girls approached Shige outside the station. They held a notebook between them. Shige knew he had been spotted; he only hoped that he could sign quickly and that it wouldn't draw a crowd.

"Excuse us. But we were hoping you could sign this? Our friend was just hospitalized and she's kind of depressed about it and you're her favourite and we think it would really cheer her up if she had your autograph." The girls bowed in tandem. One girl held the the notebook out, now raised above their bowed heads. The other girl produced a magic marker from somewhere and also held it up.

Shige really couldn't refuse a request like that, so he took the notebook and marker and signed his name, along with "Please get well soon!" in large letters across one page. As the girls took back the notebook and pen, it seemed that they never stopped to breathe with the way they kept thanking him. Until one girl actually looked down at the signature.

"Huh? Kato Shigea--?" She stopped, looking embarrassed. "We're very sorry to have bothered you sir. Thank you very much." She quickly dragged her friend away, showing her the notebook as they walked.

"Eh? Kato Shigeaki? I thought that was Tegoshi Yuya-san. Kimiko will be so disappointed..."

"It'll be ok; we don't have to tell her we tried unless we actually get the autograph," the other girl reassured her disappointed friend. Shige sighed to himself, but really, there was nothing he could do about situations like this. At least no one seemed to have noticed the fuss.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shige!thon](http://jackoweskla.livejournal.com/331082.html). Beta by [](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/)**mycroftnext**


End file.
